The Last Rose Petal
by XxHeatherXD
Summary: What are you suppose to do when everything you love is taken before your eyes in a flash? I thought love was dead like the last Petal on a rose but I was wrong. I am an Assassin and I'm here to share my life story with you.
1. Chapter 1

_The Last Rose Petal._

_"They say the past defines us for who we are in the future. I've seen the horror of this world, the loss of parents, and the death of love ones. Waking up one morning to realize it can become the worst day of your life. I will find the people who ruined my life but in someway changed me into a person that I never thought I would become. They didn't only change my future but my whole life. I am Robin Colombera, and I am an assassin."_

_Chapter One –The Beginning._

I wake up with a shiver down my spine, my breathing is heavy "Mio dio" I whisper to myself as I gently touch my chest. It's weird I've been having the same dream for about a month now. A man In a white robe with red scarf around his waist. In the middle is a symbol but it's nothing I've never seen before. He smiles down at me and offers his hand, when I take his hand I see my life flash in front of my eyes. I see me as a baby and my mother dying slowly after my birth, the day I meet the closet friends that I will ever meet, then blood and death. It's just a horrible dream a nightmare is more like it. But always in end of the dream I see two people standing next to each other in the same outfit but somehow different. A woman and a man. I run my hand through my hair "What does this all mean" I lay back down on my bed and grab onto my pillow and try to fall back to sleep. As I was about to fall asleep from another restless night I hear someone knocking on my door "Robin it's time to wake up caro" I hear my father say through the door.

* * *

><p>I rub my eyes "Yes father I'll be down in a second" I say back as I yawn. I hear his footsteps go down the stairs. I stretch and walk towards my window to let the sunshine hit my face. I look out to see the city of Florence. The sound of people laughing and the drama of couples. I smile as I take a deep inhale of the smell of todays beautiful day, "Ah Robin finally you are up!" I hear someone call my name. I look around but I see know one but that voice sounds so familiar "I think she's sleeping walking fratello" then I hear the laughter of the two brothers that I could never forget. I look down to see the Auditore brothers, Federico and Ezio smilling widely at me "Buongiorno pigrizia" they yell at me. I rest my chin in my hand "Burongirno, here to make my morning like always?" I say mocking them with a. Federico places his hand over his heart "Oh you shot me right in my heart mio caro" pretending to be hurt. Ezio fans his face "Oh no Penso che potrei svenire la cattura di me fratello!" he falls into his older brothers arms pretending to weep. I roll my eyes "Is their a reason why you two are so jolly?" they both nudge each other "Ah Vieri is gonna get a taste of his own medicine" Ezio says with an evil smile. Federico winks at me "Andiamo Robin" I always had a soft spot for Federico ever since we met when we were young.<p>

* * *

><p>Ezio on the other hand seeing the way he treats women I can never fall for that. He's too much of a flirt. I run back into my room and I quickly get dressed. I put on my white blouse with my blue blue vest. Yes I don't dress like a typical lady in Florence, but hey that's what you get when you're raised up with your friends being two boys. I slip on my brown pants with my black boots and I run down the stairs. My father grabs my arm " In un Robin fretta?" he asks me. I quickly peck him on the cheek "Si bye padre" I wave as I run out the front door. As I step out the front door, I'm greeted with two roses. One from Ezio and the other from Federico, "Grazie" I say smiling. I put both roses in my pocket to keep them safe. Federico pecks me on the cheek and puts his arm around my shoulder "Robin I don't think you should take part of this rumble" he says concern. I huff "That bastardo has been bashing my best friends family and saying nasty things about me. You honestly think I'm gonna let him go without me punching him nella sua brutta faccia?"<p>

* * *

><p>Ezio nods "Si, Federico we've grown up with her she can handle a fight. I mean she is practically a boy. But a very cute one." He says with a wink. I point my middle finger at him. He laughs and holds out his hand "I'm kidding now lets go!" I take his hand and look at Federico "You coming?" He shrugs "Si but I'll come later." he grabs my neck gently and kisses my forehead "Be safe" and he nods at his younger brother and walks away. Ezio pats me on the back "Ready?" I smile and nod. We run quickly through the crowd of people, I start to climb up up a house to the roof but as I look up I see Ezio has already beaten me. He may be a faster climber but I'm a better runner. He helps me up and we meet up with his friends. He gathers them up in a circle "My friends! Today we are gonna teach that Pazzi gang the true power of the Auditore's. Noi non ci arrendiamo fino a quando non arrendersi!" he yells with proud. We all yell "Per l'Auditore!" then a rock is thrown at my shoe. I look to see that the Pazzi's are here with Vieri leading them. Ezio turns around and smiles "Well I thought the Pazzi's let others do their dirty work. I grab onto his shirt "Ezio keep your mouth shut you'll only make it worse" I beg him.<p>

* * *

><p>Vieri starts to laugh "Si listen to her grullo, ah Robin nice seeing you here why not after I beat your dear friend why don't I show you how a Pazzi is in bed" his friends start to whistle at me. I feel my veins flare with anger. Before I can say anything Ezio puts his hand around my shoulder "Trust me Vieri, Ezio Auditore already shows her enough loving" he says with a kiss on my cheek. I can't help but feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Vieri laughs "Well lets see how you handle this fight bastardo!" Ezio chuckles "Well your sister seemed quite satisfied with the handling I have her earlier" He says laughing with his friends. What an idiot "By the way Vieri from the rumors that I hear from my friends I don't think I would ever get in bed with a boy with such a pene piccolo" I use my fingers to show how small it is. I can hear Ezio laughing so hard behind me, I blow a kiss at Vieri. Vieri growls and yells at his friends "Uccidetelo!" and they begin to through rocks at us. I dodge them but Ezio isn't so lucky one of the rocks hits his lip. He begins to gush blood, I rip off a piece of my shirt to stop the blood for now "Idiota I warned you" I say shaking my head. He smiles weakly "What would I do without you?" I shrug "Onestamente non lo so" He chuckles softly "Lets go get them." I smile "Si" we join the rumble.<p>

* * *

><p>Two men run at me with their fists ready, I trip the first one, I use his back to pounce onto the other one onto the floor. I look over to see Ezio doing pretty well but that short moment of not focusing three men grab me. I begin to kick and punch but I can't escape they got complete control ever me. I scream " Lasciami andare bastari" they all laugh at my weakness. I smile as I take the advantage of their detraction to kick the one who is holding my legs, and bite the one who is holding my arms. They fall onto the floor, but before I can say I have the upper hand the third one grabs both my arms and puts a knife against my throat. I whimper as I can feel his hot breath against my neck. Then I hear him groan In pain with a thud and he falls to the floor. I gasp as I turn around to see Federico with a huge smile on his face "Told you to be carful" I can't help but jump into his arms. We both laugh like we are 8 years old again. He sets me down on my feet "Where is my baby brother?" I point over to Ezio who is having a bit of a tough time. We ran over, Federico grabbed one of the men and punched him straight him in the jaw. Ezio smiles when he see's his bother "So you finally came" Federico chuckles "Well I wanted to see if my little brother could handle a fight" when he says that Ezio headbutts the Pazzi member to the ground "And?" Federico smiles and places a hand on Ezio's shoulder "You have style, but endurance is what counts. Lets see how many you can ruin before they get the best of you" with that the brothers do what they know best. I giggle "Boys will be boys" Vieri screams "Fall back! Fall back! " with that everyone is gone but us and the men on the floor groaning in agony. Ezio is about to run after Vieri but Federico stops him "Hold on" Ezio glares at him "What? We almost won this!" his older brother rolls his eyes "Your lip" Ezio shrugs and touches his cut lip, I can tell he is in pain but doesn't want to say "It's just a scratch" I huff.<p>

* * *

><p>I stand beside Federico "Let the doctor decide" I nod in agreement "Ezio it could infected, plus it's two against one you must go" Federico grins and wraps his arm around my waist. Ezio wines "I have no money for this doctor of yours" his brother shakes his head "Wasted it on woman and wine eh?" I feel a sting of jealousy I mean I know Ezio sleeps with a lot of women but why must they disgust it in front of me. Ezio chuckles "I hardly call it wasting, lend me some florins then.. or have you done the same?" Federico smiles "Hardly anymore Brother" I give him the death glare. I have every right to get jealous over Federico, just something about him that smile of his just makes me happy to be around him. Ezio catches on and ruffles my hair with a wink "Aw is little Robin jealous" I growl at him "Chiudi quella bocca dei vostri" they know my limits. When I get mad it's really frighting sight to behold. Federico purrs in my ear "Nothing to be jealous of mio caro" I nudge him lightly in the rip. I sigh" Check them, they have to have some coins in their pockets" with that we all begin to search for enough florins to see the doctor. After we find enough coins so that Ezio can get his lip fixed we begin to walk towards the doctor. Federico and Ezio decide scale off buildings , I deicide to walk towards the doctor alone to think. I take out the two roses and I smile, I'm not complaining about my life or anything but I want to feel wanted by someone. In a romantic kind of way. Yes I do have a soft spot for Federico now but when we were younger me and Ezio use to be so close, that was until other girls became more important then me.<p>

* * *

><p>Without noticing I bump into someone dropping one of the roses. I start to panic but I don't see it anywhere. Then I hear Federico call my name to hurry up. I quickly jog over to the doctor "Ah Robin how's that arm of yours" I hiss at the doctor. Ezio and Federico both raise an eyebrow at me "Uh bene thanks for asking.." I say shyly knowing my spot was blown. Then the doctor turns his attention "Ah fratelli Auditore why am I not surprised" he grabs Ezio's chin to examine "You made quite a mess of yourself young man" Ezio rolls his eyes "It's nothing really" Federico puts his hands together "You must help him, that pretty face is his only asset" I can't help but giggle when he says that. Ezio glares at his brother "Fortti" swearing at his older brother. The doctor quickly fixes Ezio's lip with an ease "Their was are, now get out of here!" he says shooing them away. "Grazie" Ezio says and pays him. I yawn as I put my arms behind my head "Well today was something new eh?" Ezio nods in agreement as he puts his arm around my shoulder "Indeed, I wish they were all like this.. wait they are!" we all through back our heads and laugh. I look up to see that it's beginning to get late "Ah E tardi, I better start to get home" they offer to take me home but I shake my head "No you boys should start to head home. You don't want a lecture from your father" they both shake their heads with wide eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Federico claps his hands together "Up to a little race before we go home brother? Care to join us Robin?" he asks with puppy eyes. I shake my head with a small smile "No maybe some other night, buonanotte boys. And Ezio try not to sneak into Cristina's yet again. I don't want to wake up yet again to her father screaming that he's gonna have your pene okay?" Ezio chuckles "That I can not promise" I roll my eyes "Only you Ezio would be so stupid" The younger brother puts his arm around Federico "You hear her saying I can't sneak into a beautiful woman home, then why don't I try your house instead?" he says with that devilish grin that would melt any girls heart. Federico chuckles slightly "Stick to one girl okay baby brother?" with that I give them both hugs, but Ezio grabs my hand and whispers something my ear "The offer is still up you know" with that he ears a knee into the area no man never wants to be hit. He falls to the ground with a groan "Good night then" he says looking at the floor with a wave. As I walk away I can hear the laughter from the two brothers as they enjoy their race. If only life was like this always.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AH FIRST CHAPTER :3 Please PLEASE review 3 It would mean so much to me. Some of you may know I had a story before this my computer deleted everything :c SO I wrote this. Chapter 2 is on it's way~ REVIEW PLOX<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two – The Sneaky Auditore_

As the two Auditore brothers climb to the top of the church Federico has taken the lead with Ezio not so far behind. But at least Federico reaches the top first and helps Ezio to the top with a smile. They both gaze at their home, their city, Florence. Federico pats Ezio on the back "It's a good life, we lead brother" Ezio grins "The best" he turns back to look over the city "May it never change" his older rests his elbow on Ezio's shoulder "And may it never change us" and without another word they enjoy the moment of continue to smile at their perfect life. After a while Federico sighs "Alright. Enough of that. We should really start to head home" as he turns his heel to leave Ezio grabs ahold of his shoulder "Wait" "what" his younger brother stares at the home of Christina. Federico crosses his arms across his chest "Ezio. Let christina sleep" sounding annoyed. Ezio just smiles as he begins to get ready to jump "Their will be time for that.. later" Federico huffs and waves goodbye at Ezio who is already gone. As Federico was sitting down against the cross with one knee up and the other one down thinking about one thing. Robin. Then he smiled to himself "I shall pay a visit to her" with that he quickly stands up and scales down the church to the street. It's so late that no one is around expect the rats and dogs. Federico has his hands in his pocket and beings whistle to himself as he walks to her house. With the last footstep he looks up to see her window. With a devilish grin he begins to climb up to her balcony.

* * *

><p>When he reaches the top, he see's Robin brushing her hair with only her nightgown on. Why must it show off her curves and hourglass figure. If it wasn't for her long auburn he could see right through the lacy fabric. Federico taps on the glass window making Robin scream and fall out of her chair. Little does she know it shows off her thighs making him go insane. He chuckles as he see's her walking towards the window rubbing the back of her head with a wide eyed look "Federico! What are you doing here?" he winks "I wanted to talk to you may I come in?" she nods and opens the window. He's swings in and sits on the window seat. She crosses her across her chest not knowing it makes her boobs look bigger making Federico lick his lips. She raises an eyebrow "Well, che cosa?" she asks nervously. Federico stands up and gets eye level with her, looking into her deep blue eyes as she looks into his dark brown eyes. He smirks when he see's her face get a bright red, he moves closer cupping her cheek. Robin is speechless. What is he planning? Federico laughs and pokes her forehead "Ah got you scared now didn't I?" he walks towards her bed taking off his boots and red doublet. Leaving him only in his white blouse showing off his flawless body. Wait what. Yes he's handsome but that's her closet friend. She saw him cry when he lost his little ball by throwing it too far over a fence. Robin coughs, Federico pats the side of bed "lay down" his smile making her heart melt if that's even possible.<p>

* * *

><p>She takes a deep breath and sits down next to him, she warps her arms around her knees "Your stubble makes you look like your 30" she says trying to keep a serious face. Federico rubs his chin "What you don't like it?" looking hurt. She blushes and shakes her head "No! I like it a lot" bitting her lip. He chuckles and rubs his face against her cheek "Really how much?" Robin shoves him away giggling "Stop that tickles!" he purrs in her ear "I know somewhere else whe-" but she cuts him off with a scream. Federico covers her mouth "Stavo solo scherzando!" (I was just kidding!) he whispers. Her eyes filled with fury for him saying such a disgusting thing. Something Ezio would say. But for some odd reason it made her blush slightly. He grins "If I remove my hand, will you promise not to scream?" she nods slowly. Federico removes his hand to only be tackled by her onto the bed, she whispering curse words at him "Idiota! bastardo! pensare che possa entrare in casa mia e penso si possa dire parole così sporchi da me!" (Idiot! Bastard! think that can come into my house and say such dirty things to me)! Federico crawls to the bed board and leans on it. He groans in pain and closes his eyes. Robin stops and looks at Federico as she is sitting on her knees. She gently touches his face "Fe-Federico?"<p>

* * *

><p>He doesn't move an inch. She starts to shake him "Come on Federico this isn't funny" but still nothing. Robin beings to panic, she is about to get up and get help but she feels a hand wrap around her waist and pulls her into something soft but solid at the same time. She looks up to see Federico grinning like a maniac "You should have seen your face" she's baffled. Robin raises her hand to slap him but Federico is one step faster and grabs her hand "Tisk tisk" he says shaking his head. She narrows her eyes and sits next to him without another word. Federico laughs and nudges her shoulder "It was a joke caro" she stays silent. The Auditore frowns and crosses his arms across "I'm not leaving until you say a word" she looks at him and he looks at her. For what seems like an hour of just staring at each other he smiles at her. Robin is taken back "What are you smiling at" she sneers. That only makes Federico grin wider "You know, you haven't changed since we were young" her face is dumbfounded making him chuckle softly. As he twirls his finger around her auburn hair "It's funny how it only seems like yesterday you were complaining about Ezio and I getting food in your hair" Robin smiles and nods "Si si! I remember that day and then I chases you guys around with a wooden spoon" he wraps his arm around her shoulder and laughs softly so he doesn't wake her father "I swear once I get my hands on you two, I'm chopping both of you pene's off" (penis) he says mimicking her. She laughs in his shoulder "Ah we were so young and hopeless. Oh remember that time when your madre and padre found us in the kitchen making bread dough and covering Ezio in it?" Federico gasps "You have no idea how much trouble we got in for that! abbiamo fatto una tale confusione" (we made such a mess) he says covering his face in shame.<p>

* * *

><p>Robin pinches his cheeks "Your parents thought I was forced into it, so I got away without getting blamed on anything" Federico rolls his eyes "I swear sometimes I think my own parents like you more then me and my brother" she sticks her tongue out at him "Ah speaking of your brother where is Ezio?" Federico smiles and shakes his head "Christina of course" she frowns "What an.." she can't even finish her sentence but ends it with an huff. Federico sighs "I should start to head home, I don't wanna upset my father" with that he stands up and starts to put on his boots and doublet. Robin frowns "Did I say something wrong?" he smiles and cups her cheek "No of course" with that he kisses her on the lips. She feels his stubble against her top lip. Federico pulls back and smiles "Ciao" (bye) he says with a grin that could make an girl fall on her feet. He begins to move towards the window but Robin spins him around and kisses him back with her fingers in his hair. She can feel him smiles against her lips as he moves his hands towards her waist to bring her closer. Robin pulls back and flashes him a smile "Ciao" with that she closes the window and blows out her candle. Federico touches his lips and chuckles to himself "Only in Italy" with that he beings to head home with a smile on his face. As she lays in her bed grinning from ear to ear to herself as she lets the darkness take over.<p>

* * *

><p>When I wake up in the morning the first thing that pops up in my mind is that visit from Federico Auditore. I can't help but smile and giggle like a little girl in my bed, I can't believe he kissed me. I'm still in shock and then mio dio I kissed him back! I stand up and begin to get ready in my usual outfit. I quickly walk down the stairs to see my father eating breakfast, he glances at me with a smile "Buongiorno Robin" (Good morning) I walk over and give him a morning kiss on the cheek "Buongiorno Father" I sit down and put my legs up on the table as I take a bite in my apple. My father Antonio uses his book to push down my legs from the table "Metti le tue gambe verso il basso!" (Put your legs down!) he scowls at me. I can't help but laugh "Maybe you should have called me Robert instead of Robin eh padre?" he smiles "Si but Annetta loved the name Robin" I frown that was my mothers name. From what I hear and see from the paining in my dinning room of my father and mother. I have deep blue eyes and auburn hair, a bit paler then most italian in florence. But then I have my fathers heart and skills. Every time my father tells me how much I remind me of her personalty wises, I can't help but grin every time. She was a sweet women, kind, and funny. But honest and strong, just don't annoy her. Yep that sounds a lot like me. My father takes a sip from his mug and says "I'm going Giovanni's house right now, about the bank you coming?"<p>

* * *

><p>He asks me, I nod my head "Si I shall but I'll meet you there in 10 minutes." he smiles and kisses the top of my head. With that he grabs his coat his coat walks out the front door. I look over to see that he's left complete, I put my legs back up as I continue to eat my apple. Then out of no ware I hear the guards yelling "Stop running!" I quickly slip on my boots and run out the door. I see no one in sight but then in a flash I hear my name "Ciao Robin" I see Ezio running away from the guards. I blink what did this boy do now. I run after them to see what the commotion is about but when I turn the corner I see the guards looking for him but him not in sight. Did he get away? Before I can even think something pulls me by the back of my shirt into a hay barrel. I start to struggle "Hey!" before I can continue to yell a hand is glued to my mouth. I see yellow hazel eyes stare at me as they put a finger to their lips. I know those eyes anywhere. He removes his hand from mouth "Robin you must stay quite" he whispers to me. I glare at him "What the hell did you do Ezio!" I whisper angerly. He clicks his tongue "I just stayed at Christina's house and her father walked in" I slap the back of his head making him hiss. I point my finger at him "What did I tell you! You never listen to me!" if it's possible his eyes smile "We only live once eh?" he winks at me. I roll my eyes as I peep my head out of the hay seeing that the guards are gone. I wave my hand and we both climb out.<p>

* * *

><p>We wipe away the hay from our clothing, he helps me get it out of my hair as I do the same from him. But then out of no ware the guards come running back. We turn our backs toward them, Ezio grabs my hand "Play along as we are a couple" he whispers to me. I play along but I can hear the guards metal come closer to us "Excuse me signore and signora" I start to panic "Ezio get on your knee" he looks at me strangely "Why?" I hiss at him "Just do it now!" he listens and I yell with joy "Oh Naturalemnte ti sposero il mio amore!" (Oh of course I'll marry you my love!) he gets up and smiles "Good job" I jump into his arm "Continue so it's believable" I whisper in his. He picks me up bridal style "Oh mio amore I can't believe you said yes, I can't wait to live my life with you my only love!" he says kissing me on the cheek. I can hear the guards aw "Sorry to disturb" they begin to walk away. Ezio sets me down and I pan down my pants "We will never speak of this capito?" he nods with that Ezio grin "Si si" he says smoothly "Just wait until it really happens" I growl at him "Because of your silly actions I'm late for your father and mine now excuse me" as I begin to walk away he lops his arm into mine "What a coincidence, I was heading there now" I groan but as soon as I do he ruffles my hair like he use to when we were kids. When we reach the Auditore house I see Giovanni standing outside looking disappointed. Ezio walks towards his father "Good morning father" Giovanni nods at me "Come with me" he says to Ezio in a serious tone. When his father turns his back I quickly go behind Ezio and whisper "Oh you are in trouble" I say with a devil smile. Ezio sneers at me before turning his full attention to his father "Is something wrong?" he asks.<p>

* * *

><p>Giovanni turns to face his son "Do you think me blind and deaf, son? I know all about your fight with Vieri de' Pazzi. And then this little visit to Christina's." Ezio looks down with shame "Your behavior is unacceptable! It... It..." he struggles to find the word. Oh Ezio is gonna get it good! But then Giovanni smiles and places a hand on Ezio's shoulder "It reminds me of myself when I was your age" Ezio grins at his father. My jaw drops that's so not fair. Giovanni starts to head into his office "I assume these misadventures won't interfere with your work today?" Ezio follows him inside "No padre. Avete la mia parola" (you have my word) I mumble my way inside when I see that Giovanni waves me inside. I see my father fixing papers. See my father and Giovanni grew up together, just as I grew up with Giovanni's sons. It's funny how both our families go way back many generations. They started this bank in florence together with both their minds and hands. I smile at my father "Padre" he smiles back and nods. Giovanni looks at my father "Do you have the documents?" Antonio hands them to him "These are very important papers Ezio" my father tells him. Ezio takes the papers"Who must I deliver them to Antonio?" "Lorenzo de' Medici" Ezio nods "With haste" Giovanni looks at me "Make sure he gets it done caro" he says as he ruffles my hair. I smile "Of course"<p>

* * *

><p>Antonio looks at Ezio "And make sure she doesn't get lost" and mumbles a few words as he throws his hands in the air. I look at him and pout "Father" Ezio chuckles and wraps his arm around shoulder "Of course signore" Giovanni flicks his wrist "Off with you two" Ezio walks out first but I stay behind "Have you seen Federico" Giovanni and Antonio both raise an eyebrow at me "He came home very late last night, but I believe he told me that he went off shopping today" I nod "Grazie" with that I take my leave catching up to Ezio. He turns to me "What took you so long?" he asks me. I shrug "I had to ask a question, niente di importante"(Nothing important) he chuckles "Whatever you say Robin" as we make our way to Lorenzo's house a question has been bugging me "So how was it at Christina's" I say winking. He glares at me "Why does it matter to you?" I blush "I-I was just wonder" weird why did I stutter. He rolls his eyes "It's like you're jealous of every girl I sleep with" I stop in my place. I make a fist "Me? Jealous? Coming from someone who nearly killed Aldo for kissing me last year?" I smirk at my come back because that makes him stop. He turns around and points a finger at me "Hey he wasn't the right one for you, I heard nasty stuff about him" I lean on my knees to give a loud laugh "Yea from all the girls you slept with!" he rubs his head "Seriously Robin you're giving me headache. Me and Christina is non of your business." I hold my hands up "Si si I understand, ah look we are here go give him the papers Ezio" he growls at me before approaching the man in front of Lorenzo's home "Ah! Ezio! Come ve?" (How are you?) "Stessa di sempre, is messer Lorenzo's home?" (Same as always) the man nods "I'll make sure he receives it once he returns back" Ezio tilts his head "Returns back?" he asks. The man takes the papers "Si he went away he should be back in a day or so." Ezio bows "I'll make sure I'll tell my father that" with that Ezio walks towards me.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm leaning against a tree with a smile across my face "So is he home or not?" he brushes by me "No" with a slight attitude in his voice. I frown "Ezio I was only kidding" he ignores my apology. Then I think of a perfect plan to get back at him for being a bastard. I wait until we are in the middle of crowd "Ezio Auditore Da Firenze what do you mean you are leaving me!" I yell at him. Everyone turns their attention towards us. Ah the joy of being a good actor, I pretend to cry "I am pregnant with your child and you're just gonna walk away! A coward I say!" Ezio turns to me with the funniest expression on his face. But then a cheeky smile appears on his face "Nice try Robin, everyone in Florence knows I wouldn't touch you since" he puts up one finger "You are not my type" he puts up a second finger "I've known you for far too long" and he puts up a third finger "You are at horrible acting" and he puts a forth finger up "I was kidding the whole time" I blink wait what did he just say.. before I can say something he puts up the fifth finger "What all the things I just said were lies.. well most of them" he winks at the end. I walk up to him patting my eyelashes and him with the cutest smile I can make. He grins back leaning in but I flick his forehead. He is taken back "Che cosa era che per!" (What was that for!) I only sigh "It's for being.." I throw my hands up in the air "For being Ezio" we stare at each other before laughing at our childishness.<p>

* * *

><p>I wrap my arm around his shoulder "Forward to Giovanni!" I take one step but I feel a sting on my butt. I look around to see that Ezio slapped my ass, I glare at him but he just walks in front of me thinking what he just did was nothing wrong. He whistles and turns to me "How much time to I have to run for my life" I hold up 10 fingers, In a blink of an eye he starts to run. I wait till I get down to my last finger before sprinting towards him. I catch up to him and I grab him by his ear, he whimpers "Sorry sorry sorry!" he pleads. I grin at his pleading I find it entertaining. As we walk back to the Auditore we see little Petruccio outside smiling at us. I wave at him and whisper in Ezio's ear "Isn't he suppose to be inside?" he nods. Petruccio runs into my arms and I lift him up. Ezio ruffles his little brothers hair "What are you doing outside?" Petruccio points to roof "I want those feathers" me and Ezio look at each other and share a smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AH! Chapter two is up! c: Please Review it makes me want to continue the story! Thank you loves! 3<strong>


End file.
